


Don't Let Go

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [73]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, For National Hugging Day, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Seven hugs Eggsy Unwin had given (or received) in his life.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> For National Hugging Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-hugging-day-january-21/
> 
> Types of Hugs come from here: https://www.everydayknow.com/different-types-of-hugs/

The tight squeeze

* * *

“Mum?” Eggsy’s voice was small as he clutched the medal the strange man had given him. “Are you okay?”

“Eggsy,” Michelle quickly wiped her eyes, holding her arms out for Eggsy. “Come here baby.”

Eggsy crossed the room in a few quick steps, letting his mother pull him into her lap. “Daddy’s not coming back, is he?” the young boy murmured, not complaining as his mother’s arms tightened around him in an almost painful grip.

“No,” Michelle answered. “No, he’s not.”

“We’ll be okay,” he said, patting at her arm, “Won’t we?”

“We will,” Michelle murmured, loosening her grip. “Go get ready for bed, yeah?”

“Okay,” Eggsy said with a nod, slipping out of her lap and making his way to his bedroom. He changed into his pyjamas quickly and curled up in his bed, one hand wrapped tightly around the medal as he fell into a fitful sleep, his mother’s repressed sobs still filling his ears.

* * *

The One Arm Reach

* * *

“Hey,” Roxy sat next to Eggsy where he sat on the plane’s single bed. “You’ve been back here for a while, you okay?”

“Everything’s gone to shit, Rox,” Eggsy murmured, leaning into the arm she put around his shoulders. “Harry’s dead; they’re probably gonna have my head when we get back, you and Merlin are agents, I’m just a training flunkie; I have absolutely no idea if Dais and my mum and all of my mates are even still alive,” he looked up at Roxy from where his head was resting on her shoulder. “What the fuck is going to happen now?”

“Everything’s going to be alright,” she murmured, her hand on his arm rubbing soothing circles. “We’ll figure it out, but Merlin’s not going to let them actually cut your head off.

“As for your friends,” she looked down at him. “I’m sure they’re fine. I know your mum and the baby are, I was on the phone with them the whole time.”

“Maybe Dean and his lot thinned themselves out,” Eggsy murmured, “One bright spot in this mess.”

“Maybe,” Roxy said with a smile. “Merlin’s getting worried, if you want to come reassure him you’re not dead, I’m sure my da would like to meet you properly.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said with a short nod, standing from the bed. “That sounds good, let’s go.”

Roxy stood as well following Eggsy into the main body of the plane.

* * *

The Quick Pat

* * *

“Jamal!”

The other man’s head snapped up and his entire face lit up. “Eggsy, mate, you ain’t dead!”

The men collided, giving each other a quick hug before pulling back. “Bloody hell mate, where’ve you been?”

“It’s a long story,” Eggsy sighed. “Where are the others, are they okay?”

“Brandon and Liam are fine,” Jamal said, “Ryan, he, we were at the pub, and when I came back to myself, he...God, Eggsy, there was so much blood, I tried to help him, but it was too late.”

“Hey,” Eggsy put an arm on Jamal’s shoulder. “It’s alright, it ain’t your fault, mate.”

“Feels like it,” Jamal murmured. “God, Eggsy, I wanted to be a doctor, I never wanted to be a murderer.”

“You’re not a murderer,” Eggsy said sternly. “You hear me? V-Day was Valentine’s fault, nothing you did then was your fault.”

“Thanks, Eggsy,” Jamal murmured, pulling away. “I’ve got to go, I got a job, as an EMT. For my ‘quick thinking on my feet that saved at least three people’s lives on that horrible day.’ That’s what my boss said at least. We should get together sometime though, with the others, we were right worried when you didn’t show up in the first few days.”

“I know,” Eggsy said with a nod. “You’ve got my number, let me know when you’re planning, I’ve got myself a job too, probably just as hectic as yours, mate.”

Jamal nodded before turning to go, “Glad you aren’t dead, mate,” he said as he left.

“Me too,” Eggsy said with a nod. “Me too.”

* * *

The Back Stroke

* * *

Eggsy was tired, and more than a little bit hungover, as he paced in the plane, waiting for Merlin to return from the cockpit.

“We should arrive in a few hours,” Merlin said, coming back into the main cabin. “You should get some rest.”

“Fuck that!” Eggsy all but exploded. “Merlin, this...this psychopath destroyed Kingsman, who knows what’s going to happen next?”

“Eggsy!” Merlin snapped, causing Eggsy to subside a bit. “I know this is difficult,” Merlin said, putting a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “But there’s nothing we can do to change what has already been done.”

Eggsy slumped into Merlin, allowing the older man to pull him in for a hug, one large hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. “It’s been a long day,” the wizard murmured. “Go get some sleep, I’ll wake you when we’re about to land.”

“Don’t you need to sleep too?” Eggsy asked, even as he started to make his way to the bedroom in the rear of the plane.

“There is no rest for the wicked, Eggsy,” Merlin said grimly, “And there are none more wicked than I.”

Eggsy didn’t bother to try and puzzle that out just yet, filing the statement away for future consideration as he prepared for as good a nap as he could manage.

* * *

Around the Waist

* * *

“What the hell?” Eggsy was staring through the window. “Merlin, what the hell is going on?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Merlin murmured, reading over the specifications of the procedure as well as Harry’s chart. “You can go in if you would like,” Merlin said, noticing how Eggsy was staring at Harry.

Eggsy made his way out of the room, going down the hall. He hesitated right outside the door before opening it. “Harry?” he called out softly as he cracked the door open.

“Hello,” the man said, closing the book he had been reading. “The two of you rushed out of her quite quickly earlier, I’m not sure I remember your name.”

“I’m Eggsy,” he said, “You brought me into Kingsman, which is Statesman’s British counterpart.”

“I’m a spy?” Harry didn’t seem convinced.

“You’re a lot more than that,” Eggsy said, sitting on the ball that was the only other seating in the room. “You’re one of my favorite people in the world.”

Harry hummed. “That feels quite odd,” he admitted. “Considering you know more about me than I know about myself at this point.”

“I could tell you,” Eggsy offered. “Although I will admit, I only really knew you for a few months.”

“That’s fine, it's more than I know about myself at the moment at least.”

Eggsy nodded, telling Harry about how they had first met and everything he knew about the man. “It’s late,” Eggsy said with a yawn when he was done. “I should go to bed.” He stood to leave, knocking on the door for it to be opened when he heard Harry say his name, almost under his breath. “Yeah, Haz?”

“Eggsy,” Harry looked up. “Oh, my sweet boy.”

“Harry?” Eggsy could see something in Harry’s eyes. “Harry, did you, do you remember?”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry crossed the room and wrapped his arms tightly around Eggsy. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Eggsy murmured into Harry’s chest, “You’re alive, that’s all that matters now.”

* * *

The Long Hold

* * *

When they found Roxy, still alive in the wreckage of Kingsman manor, Eggsy hugged her for five solid minutes. Neither of them said anything, but for the moment it was enough.

* * *

The Slow Dance

* * *

“You’ve been having nightmares,” Harry murmured, finding Eggsy in the kitchen at three in the morning. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Eggsy answered, turning around, letting Harry wrap his arms around him. “I just...everything that’s happened, you know?”

“I know, love. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just hold me.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do all eleven, but I got tired and I couldn't decide who he would hug for some, so you get 7 instead of 11. Oh well, enjoy
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
